


Coffee-like kisses

by moonsbbin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsbbin/pseuds/moonsbbin
Summary: Juyeon's routine has been the same for as long as he can remember. However, one day, a pink haired boy with round eyes and a bright smile enters his life.And he shows Juyeon what love feels like.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Coffee-like kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi! Merry christmas! Have this fic I have written in 24 hours as a gift. I've always wanted to write these two, so I hope I did well! Hope you enjoy!

Juyeon prides himself in his routine. In the way he functions daily. 

He wakes up every day right when the sun rises and the sunlight starts to come into his room’s window, showers, eats breakfast (most important meal of the day!) and goes to university. He always pays attention to his lectures, takes notes and later shares them with the classmates that fell asleep due to the teacher’s monotone voice. He doesn’t care to share his work with the others. He thinks that it’s the least he can do to help.

Later, after the lunch he always spends with his friends Jaehyun and Youngjae, he heads for his work at the coffee shop just two blocks away from campus. It is a small cafe, with big windows and different couches and chairs with white wooden tables, everything decorated minimuciously but prettily, the main colors being white, brown and the soft blue of the couches and the mugs. He doesn’t get paid enough to afford any kind of luxury, but still, his work makes him so happy. He also prides himself in making the customers smile with the little chocolate gifts he always gives with the hot coffees. Because he likes to make people happy, even if it’s with little, insignificant things.

His routine has been the same for the two years he’s already into university. Even at the coffee shop, he’s grown used to seeing almost the same customers every afternoon, usually students from campus, as the place is nearby and the food is fairly cheap. Sometimes, even his friends show up, sitting on the wooden stools by the counter and chatting with him until the sky turns dark and he has to close the shop.

That’s why, this day, he notices the boy entering the shop. He has never been in his routine. And yes, obviously not every single day he got the same customers, but this one especially catches his attention (and Jaehyun’s, who decided to spend the afternoon with Juyeon, and even lifts his eyes from his phone for the first time in the few hours he has been there to stare at the guy).

Juyeon doesn’t remember having seen him before. He has the softest shade of pink on his hair, round eyes and rosy, plump lips. Juyeon chuckles when he thinks that the blue outfit the boy is wearing kinda matches the couch he sits on, taking a laptop from his tote bag and starting to write on it, his fingers moving so fast Juyeon almost gets dizzy from staring at them too hard. 

“Have you seen him before?” Jaehyun startles him out of his daydreaming, bringing him back to reality. When he takes a look at his friend again, the older is again immersed in his phone, scrolling through his instagram feed for the upteenth time that day. His other hand’s fingers stir the matcha tea he ordered with the steel spoon, and Juyeon can’t help but to think that he does it gracefully.  _ But everything he does has art in it _ , Juyeon thinks before finally answering the question, a few seconds too late.

“Actually, no.” His heart does a backflip when he looks at the pink-haired guy and he is staring back at him, quickly glancing back at his laptop with a slight blush at the top of his cheekbones. “He may be new to campus. He has one of the stickers the annoying literature girl gave away yesterday stuck to his laptop.”

“Oh, have you been staring, sweetheart?” Jaehyun bursts into laughs at his own words,  _ always _ finding hilarious calling Juyeon cheesy nicknames, as platonic as it was. (In the end, it was no secret that they did like each other during the last year of high school, everything ending up in a single peck and a panic attack from Juyeon’s side because he was afraid of losing his all-time friend.) Juyeon has to admit he enjoys it himself, and even calls Jaehyun those nicknames playfully when they bicker with each other. Sometimes, even, it gets so  _ cheesy _ that their friend Eric pretends to puke at  _ how sick their love makes him feel _ , he once said. Juyeon just ruffled his hair in response, and Jaehyun pinched his cheek, cooing at how adorable the younger was when he complained.

“You have, too.” Another look at the guy, and he is walking towards the counter, presumably to order his food like everyone else does but Juyeon panics anyway, his eyes widening when he rushes to get behind the cash register to get his order.

_ He swears that the guy’s little giggle at his pathetic run will be swaged in his mind until the end of his days. _

“What can I get for you?” Juyeon’s voice comes out softer than ever, a shy smile curling his lips upwards. He can see Jaehyun from his peripheral vision laughing the shit out of him. He makes a mental note to beat him up later for being an asshole in the darkest alley he can find in town.

“A taro tea with boba and a red velvet cake, please.” The guy’s voice is soft and sweet, melodic too, you could say. He shakes his head to get the pink bangs out of his eyes, and offers Juyeon a smile as shy as his own.

“Okay, great. That would be $5. You can pay later if you’d like.” Again, another exchange of smiles, and Juyeon feels his breath being knocked out of his lungs. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight.  _ Didn’t _ , at least, because with each second that passes, with each second that he gets to see the flush on his face and his colored hair, he feels himself falling deeper and deeper. He doesn’t even know his name, for the love of God. He makes another mental note to stop being a hopeless romantic. He obviously forgets about it the next second.

“Ah, perfect!” His smile is so bright Juyeon swears he must be a fallen angel. “Then I’ll get to work and pay you when I go, thank you!”

“Wait!” Juyeon says a little too loudly when the guy turns around to go back to his couch, overhearing Jaehyun’s amused snort by his left. “What’s your name?” When he looks at him arching his eyebrows, Juyeon has to elaborate. “T-to call you. When I have your food ready.” He wants to punch himself for stumbling on his speech, but the other’s smile makes it up for it.

“I’m Chanhee.” And with those last two words, he turns on his heels and goes back to his spot at the couch, continuing to write on his laptop quickly. Juyeon thinks that his blue beret matches perfectly with the pink of his hair and the top of his full cheeks. He thinks he’s  _ perfect _ .

“He’s adorable so I’ll give you the right to gay-panic.” Jaehyun startles Juyeon when he talks, the younger jumping in his place.

“Pft, as if I needed your permission.” He rolls his eyes but his bright smile gives him away. He feels a warmth travel from his heart to all his body, and he thinks that’s how love feels.

_ Love? They just met. And Chanhee still doesn’t know his name. _

Yes, love.  _ And it feels so warm. _

He takes his time in preparing Chanhee’s order. He chooses the boba carefully before letting the balls drop on the cold tea and cuts the cake with caution, making sure that the edges are uniform. He sprinkles some sugar over the baby blue plate for decoration, and places the chocolate gift next to the red and white slice of cake.

“You’re lucky there aren’t so many clients right now.” Jaehyun comments, still looking at his phone.  _ That’s what happens when you’re an influencer _ , Juyeon thinks. “Just saying it because you’ve been sleeking that damn cake for five minutes now.”

Juyeon looks up to him with big round eyes and smiles, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks. 

“Time flies.” It’s the only thing he says before he puts Chanhee’s order on a black tray and walks towards him in big but still careful strides.

The pink-haired looks up to him with a heart-breaking smile that illuminates the whole room to his eyes. His delicate, fair hands take the plate and the glass when Juyeon gives them to him, and he can’t help but to stare a little too much. His nails are painted the same shade of pink as his hair, Juyeon finding it adorable. 

“Thank you!” His smile is even brighter from this close. “Actually, I have my own steel straw, so you can keep that one! Thank you again.” Juyeon can see him hesitate for a few seconds, so he stays for a little longer. Finally, Chanhee speaks again. “What’s your name?”

Juyeon thinks his face will hurt from how much he’s smiling. He brings the tray close to his body, hugging its circle shape to keep his hands from fidgeting nervously.  _ He really wants to know my name _ , he thinks.

“I’m Juyeon!” Chanhee has taken the steel straw from his bag and has started sipping on his boba tea. It tastes deliciously, the pleased sound that comes out of his mouth melting Juyeon’s heart. “Are you new to the campus? I think I haven’t seen you before.”

He makes himself comfortable, resting his side over a column and putting the tray behind his back. Chanhee does the same, crossing his legs on the couch and closing his laptop to fully pay attention to him. 

“I arrived yesterday! I moved to a student apartment nearby, and everyone is very nice, honestly.” He takes a spoonful of the cake, Juyeon almost cooing at the way his flushed cheeks look when they’re full. His face is so round. “I’m majoring in fashion and business. What about you?”

“Me?” He gestures to the free chair on the other side of the table, in front of Chanhee. “Can I sit here?”

“Sneaking from work, Juyeon?” Chanhee giggles, a hand covering his mouth as he does. 

“Do you see the shop being too busy?” Juyeon smiles as well, sitting in front of him. He can feel Jaehyun’s eyes burning holes on his nape, and he finds himself laughing at it. “I’m a dance major.”

“Oh my God, for real?” Chanhee’s eyes open wide. “Then you will know one of my housemates! Ah, was it Ji Changmin? Yes! I think I remember correctly.”

“Ah, yes, he’s friends with Minho, who is friends with Hyunjin, who is my friend! Oh, wait, was that too messy? Sorry.”

Juyeon promises he could never get tired of Chanhee’s giggles. “Don’t worry, I think I understood. Actually, Minho is also one of my housemates. They’re so nice, really, but it’s a little hard for me to befriend them.” He pouts, and Juyeon wants to lean over the table and kiss it away.

But that would be pretty inappropriate, he thinks. Yes, not the best first impression for sure.

“My friend Jaehyun knows a guy from your major. His name is Younghoon, maybe you have already met him, but he’s nice too.”   
  


“Kim Younghoon? No, thanks.” He covers his face with his hands, and Juyeon tilts his head with interest. “I know him  _ a little _ too well…”

Juyeon frowns, not really understanding. The pink-haired sighs when he sees that he has to elaborate.

“He’s my ex. We already had a really uncomfortable meeting this morning.”

“Oh, damn, sorry I’m- I didn’t know that, ah, I’m so sorry…” He lifts his hands to hold his head, measuring how much he has fucked up.

Right then, a group of students enter the shop, their chatter loud enough to make him raise his head. Going back to work, it is.

“Don’t worry, please, you didn’t know about it! Come on, go attend those guys. I’ll be here.” 

His smile is enough reassurance for Juyeon to know that he is really okay, so he is quick to go back to do his job. Every time he glances at Chanhee, the boy is looking back at him, blushing and going back to typing on his laptop as rapidly as he can. It makes Juyeon smile. He makes him feel so right already.

The afternoon gets a little busy after that, Juyeon not stopping serving and preparing orders since he talked to Chanhee a few hours ago. Jaehyun is still by the counter, his matcha tea just halfway empty, his phone already dead by his side. Looking how Juyeon works is enough entertainment for him, at least, so it keeps him from going home. 

However, the shop is just fifteen minutes away from closing, and Juyeon has been staring at Chanhee for way too long to pass unnoticed by the brunet. 

“Earth to Juyeon. Lee Juyeon are you with me?” Jaehyun’s hand shaking in front of his face makes him go back to reality. He has lost the track of time. When he looks around, he notices that the sky is darkening outside the windows, and that Jaehyun and Chanhee are the only clients left. He stands up so fast his head immediately starts hurting, and he swears at himself for it.

“Sh-” he pauses before actually cursing, sighing as he takes the baize and starts wiping the counter.

“It’s almost 8pm, you should kick him outta here.” Jaehyun says, with no bad intentions at all. He himself takes his matcha mug and sneaks to the other side of the counter to wash it. 

“What? Why?” Juyeon wipes harder over a coffee stain he had spilled a few hours before. 

“I already told you, you enamoured bastard.” Juyeon laughs at the ‘insult’. 

“He looks busy, I feel kinda bad having to tell him he has to go.”

“If your boss hears you right now, you would be the one getting kicked out.” He gets closer to him to give a quite hard pat on his back. “Come on, be a man. You’re dying to talk to him again.”

Jaehyun is right. Juyeon has been the whole afternoon feeling dizzy, the blush on his cheeks never leaving, getting even more prominent every time they have looked at each other. He feels the flush on his skin get hotter when he grabs a piece of paper and writes his phone on it, putting it inside the little wooden box they use for the bills and adding another chocolate inside. 

His hand is shaking when he leaves the box by Chanhee’s table with a smile, nearly running away when the boy opens the box.

He doesn’t take more than five minutes to collect his things and leave the five dollars (with a small tip he could afford to give), leaving the café exactly when the clock changes to 8pm, a glow on his eyes and a ‘see you tomorrow’ on his lips.

“Please tell me he has taken it.” Juyeon runs towards the box when Chanhee crosses the door, opening the small object so fast he almost breaks it. 

He smiles widely when he sees the small tip and that the paper was nowhere to be seen. 

“What happens?” Jaehyun walks to him, trying to see what his friend is looking at so interestedly.

“He has my phone number now.” Jaehyun arches his eyebrows in disbelief. “Was that too stupid?”

“Well, I mean. If he makes you happy, it’s okay.” He wraps an arm around Juyeon’s shoulder and pulls him closer. “Just be careful, okay? You have such a big heart, we don’t want to see it broken, do we?”

“No, we don’t want it broken.”

  
  


…

  
  


Juyeon feels his heart clench painfully inside his chest when two hours have already passed and Chanhee still hasn’t texted him. He starts to worry, to worry if he had overstepped a boundarie, if he had made him uncomfortable or if he had assumed too many things from a guy he just met.

He crosses the door of his apartment like a soul in pain, waiting for a buzzing of his phone that probably will never come.

“Ah, I’m going crazy.” He speaks to himself, throwing his bag and his coat to the couch, letting himself fall over the soft material right next to his belongings and taking a cushion from behind his head to hug it tightly against his chest.

He’s happy that he lives alone, not having to worry much about housemates. It gives him the intimacy and the independence he has always wanted, so he is more than happy with it.

_ But his king sized bed feels so empty and cold in the winter mornings, his kitchen so quiet during dinners.  _

He has never had a serious partner, at least not since he lives alone. Of course he had dated some girls and boys back in his highschool days, but now, he guesses that the opportunity has never arrived.

He has never fallen in love. Not until the pink-haired boy with glossy eyes and plump lips had crossed the door of the café. 

Maybe he’s taking things for granted. Falling in love with him, whom he has just met, but honestly, he doesn’t care. Once, a few years ago, someone told him that the best feeling in the world is carelessly falling in love for the first time.

Juyeon feels that straight away when his phone buzzes inside his back pocket.

The notification can be way too many things, from a calendar alert to a message from Jaehyun’s, Eric’s and his group chat, but still, somehow, there’s something that tells him that this time, finally, it’s Chanhee.

His senses aren’t wrong for once in his life.

**Choi Chanhee**

Hi

Is this Juyeon?

Juyeon smiles widely and pulls his phone against his chest, holding it tightly.

“I can’t believe he actually messaged me.” He speaks to himself, pressing his phone harder against him as if that way he could make it more real. His hands tremble when he has to type his answer, excitement running through his veins, making him feel lighthearted.

**Lee Juyeon**

Hi!

Yep it’s me

I’m glad you messaged me!! ^^

**Choi Chanhee**

OMG I was freaking out I thought I got the wrong number

Thank god it’s you and not a weirdo hahahahaha

So he doesn’t think Juyeon is a weirdo. He finds himself sighing in relief, the smile never leaving his chapped lips.

**Lee Juyeon**

Hahahaha yeah

I’m sorry if giving you my number was too straightaway

**Choi Chanhee**

Don’t worry!

Actually I wanted to give you my number but I was too shy so I’m glad you did!

**Lee Juyeon**

For real? omg that’s great then

Their conversation doesn’t stop until it’s way past midnight and Juyeon’s eyelids start closing by themselves, the tiredness of a long day of boring lectures and hard work paying away. 

He finds it easy to talk with Chanhee about literally whatever thing that crosses his mind, so the conversation doesn’t feel awkward at any point.

They don’t share the same interests and hobbies, Chanhee spending his time designing clothes and window shopping while Juyeon prefers spending a whole night dancing until his limbs can’t take it anymore or working at his oh-so-loved café to make people smile, but those differences are what makes them keep talking, each one of them explaining what they like and why they do it, sharing their past experiences and reckoning funny anecdotes.

They talk about love at some point too. Chanhee tells him that he has never dated before, even if he had some hook-ups in high school. Those didn’t mean anything to him, he says. He also says that he would like to date someone if the opportunity arrives. Juyeon’s heart downright  _ stops _ .

Was that some kind of innuendo to let him know that he is also interested in him? Or was it Juyeon’s brain making things up once again?

‘ _ You have such a big heart, we don’t want to see it broken, do we? _ ’ he remembers Jaehyun’s words vividly. But even if he doesn’t really know Chanhee yet, he thinks that the least thing the pink-haired will do, is breaking Juyeon’s heart. He is too perfect, too angelic to do that.

This night, Juyeon goes to sleep with the never-leaving smile still on his lips and a soft warmth spreading from his chest to all his body. His bed feels a little less cold now.

  
  


…

  
  


“You hopeless romantic bitch.”

That’s the way Youngjae greets him the following day when Juyeon reaches their table, his characteristic smile never leaving (if not getting even wider) after his friend’s comment.

“Happy to see you too, Youngjae.” Juyeon sits down on his usual place and soon starts eating the rice from his bowl. He doesn’t really know what got him so hungry, but the food is too delicious to start wondering. 

“Jaehyun hyung told me you got a boyfriend.”

Juyeon nearly chokes with a rice grain. He has to cough a few times before being able to speak again.

“What the hell, Jaehyun?” The older can’t stop laughing, his hands on his stomach and his whole body curling over itself. “No, I don’t have a boyfriend. I don’t know where Jaehyun took that from.”

“You bastard, I didn’t tell you that!” Jaehyun playfully punches the younger on his chest, the later throwing his hand over his forehead and pretending to be a swooning victorian woman. “I told you Juyeon  _ met _ someone, stop making things up!”

“Sure hyung, sure.” Youngjae smiles and ruffles his white hair to keep it from falling over his eyes. It fails miserably. 

“Ah, I swear these kids won’t stop making things up, huh…” Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but the smile never leaves his lips.

That’s how their friendship dynamic was. Bickering each other to no end with occasional playful punches and insults with no real meaning behind them.

In the end, they couldn’t live without each other. In just two years they have built up a family that will probably never break up.

Another thing Juyeon prides himself of. His friends.

“So, how is he like? Is he a hottie or a cutie? Is he older? What is his major? Is he single?” Youngjae streams all his questions at once, making Juyeon feel dizzy.

“Little one you got too many questions.” Juyeon munches on his rice before continuing to talk. “To answer you, his name is Chanhee, he’s a cutie, he’s a few months younger than me and he’s majoring in fashion and business. He’s single for what he has told me, too. Any more questions?”

Eric rests his chin over both his hands, pretending to think about it for an excessively long minute.

“What does he look like?”

“His hair is dyed pink. Actually, you could say he’s very… pink, overall. His aura, I mean. He’s just a little shorter than me, but when he giggles he looks even tinier. His legs are long, his waist slender and his skin pale, apart from the light flush on his knees and on the top of his cheekbones. His lips are round, plump, rosy and soft-looking, and his eyelashes are so long they brush his cheeks when his eyes close. He’s really, really pretty.”

There’s a moment of silence after he finishes, and it’s then when he wonders if maybe he has spoken too much.

“Dude.” Youngjae laughs after the awkward silence, Jaehyun following him. Juyeon can just blush and hide his face behind his hands. “You’re such a simp, what the hell.”

They laugh at him again, and this time, Juyeon has to laugh too. At the stupidity of it all. At how dumbly in love he is.

  
  


…

  
  


That afternoon, when he arrives at the café, Chanhee is waiting for him at the entrance.

It surprises him, but he certainly is  _ not _ going to complain.

“Chanhee!” He raises his hand to greet him. “What are you doing here? Sihyeon is inside doing her shift, you could’ve entered!”

The smile Chanhee dedicates to him as he runs a hand through his soft hair makes Juyeon’s heart make a triple somersault. 

“It’s okay don’t worry! I preferred waiting for you. Actually I didn’t really know when your shift started so I’ve been here for a while.” He scratches the back of his head and follows Juyeon inside the café. The bell above the door rings when Juyeon opens it, the girl from behind the counter immediately looking up from her phone.

“You’re early, Juyeon.” The girl, presumably Sihyeon, speaks. The shop is almost empty, just a few couches occupied by a few students, so Chanhee sits where he did yesterday and starts working again. He’s got quite a few assignments, but they were all related to his designing practices so he’s more than happy to do them.

“I know!” Juyeon doesn’t take too much time in leaving his things behind the counter and putting on the apron. “You said you have an important exam tomorrow so I figured we could change shifts a little earlier. It’s no problem for me! And I’m sure Nayeon won’t mind.”

“Well that’s true, the boss is really considerate, but you didn’t have to do it! You’re way too sweet, Juyeon, I don’t know how you’re still single!” She pinches his cheek, succeeding in making him blush, and she’s walking out the door practically the next second. 

He can hear Chanhee giggle from his seat, but decides not to pay much attention to it, as it would make him blush harder. 

**Choi Chanhee**

Sweet boy

Bring me the same as yesterday, pleaseee ^^

Juyeon laughs when he looks up from his phone and sees Chanhee with his phone between his hands, staring back at him with a smile. Juyeon’s heart stutters at Chanhee’s use of  _ sweet boy _ , in reference to Sihyeon’s and his previous conversation, but still smiles back at him and starts preparing his order, nervousness aside.

This time, unlike yesterday, he takes less time preparing it (still with the same caution, though) and doesn’t ask if he can sit in front of Chanhee when he gives him his food, doing it straight away.

It makes Chanhee smile once again, and Juyeon can’t be more proud of that achievement.

“What are you working on?” Juyeon eyes the ton of papers that Chanhee has displayed over the table, pencil strokes all over them. “Looks… Complicated.”

“Design!” His eyes start shining. “It’s for the end of term project, but honestly I couldn’t resist starting it already! We have to design five different gala dresses for new year’s eve. I’m super excited and I have way too many ideas, I hope to do well!”

He shows him a swatch of pale pink tulle fabric, and explains that the ruffle of one of the dresses will be made of that material. It’s soft to the touch, and Juyeon can’t wait to see the result. He knows that Chanhee will do well. He’s sure of it.

He feels the way that he falls in love deeper and deeper as the younger keeps talking, showing him more swatches and the few design ideas he has already planned. He speaks with stars filling his eyes. Juyeon wants to see him this happy forever.

And he has a small plan to make that happen.

  
  


…

  
  


“Good night Juyeon, I left the money on the table.”

Three months have passed since they met. Now it is the first of December, the recently installed Christmas lights illuminating the street and the kids screaming in excitement because in just a few weeks, Santa will go to their houses to leave them the nicest presents.

Juyeon is excited too. After three months, he’s finally going to tell Chanhee how he feels.

It was a month ago when he came to the realization that he had to do something about his feelings. Every little smile, every brush of their hands when Juyeon walked the younger home late at night after hours spent at the library or the shop, every time he made Chanhee smile, every single thing that made Juyeon’s heart burst with love.

At first, he wanted to tell him about his feelings right then. But, after a long talk with Jaehyun and Youngjae, they concluded that he should make it special.

That’s why, that night, he stops Chanhee before he goes.

“Wait.” There’s nobody in the café, the shop having closed a few hours ago. It is just the two of them now. “I want to ask you something before you go.”

“Yeah of course! What is it?” He leans over one of the columns and crosses his arms over his chest. He’s wearing a black trench coat and dress shirt, pants and shoes, the whole outfit monochromatic but elegant at its most. Juyeon almost smiles at the fact that the only splash of color in his look is his pink hair and now white nails.

“Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?” He looks down and fidgets with his fingers, nervous at what the younger’s response will be.

“Actually, I don’t! Why? Do you have anything prepared, Juyeonie?” The nickname makes his heart stop once again, as well as his smile does.

“Would you like to see when they light the Christmas tree together?”

When Chanhee gifts him a soft smile, Juyeon feels a weight get off his shoulders.

“Of course, Juyeon. I would love to.”

  
  


…

  
  


Juyeon instantly regrets falling in love with a fashion major when he’s trying to choose what to wear tonight. ‘ _ Today is the day! Good luck dummy We Love You! _ ’ Jaehyun had sent him a message that morning.

Yes, today is the day. Today is the Big Day, capital letters needed.

When he turns around to see the state of his room, he wants to cry. All his wardrobe is now thrown over his bed, from silk shirts to ripped jeans, going by hoodies and sweaters. He holds his head between his hands as he tries to rummage between the clothes, but the more he looks, the more the pieces seem to blur. 

He just has an option now, and even if he feels overly embarrassed by it, it’s the only thing he can do before completely losing his mind. He has to call Chanhee.

Luckily, he doesn’t take too long to answer.

“ _ Juyeon? Are you okay? _ ” Chanhee’s voice sound melodic even from his phone speakers.

“Yes, yes, oh God sorry for making you worry but, eh… I have a little problem I think?”

“ _ W-what is it? You’re still available for tonight, right? Is it too bad? Please tell me it isn’t too bad. _ ”

There’s concern in his voice, that doesn’t go unnoticed by Juyeon. He wants to punch himself for making the person he loves the most worry that much because of a stupid little thing.

“Chanhee, I’m okay, our date is okay.”

Oh, did he just call it a date?

Yes, of course he did.

He’s a dumbass.

“ _ Date? _ ” Chanhee laughs loudly, Juyeon’s heart clenching painfully inside his chest. “ _ I’m glad it is okay then. What’s the little problem then? _ ”

“I… I don’t know what to wear.”

“ _ Oh my God, and you call me for that? I’m going to kill you Lee Juyeon you almost give me a heart attack! You know that white shirt you never use? Wear that with a knit sweater over it, and, hm… Jeans? No, not jeans. Have you got dress pants? And I like your Jordans, too, wear those as well. Ah, forget about the dress pants, jeans are better. Wear a padded coat as well please today is really cold I think it’s going to snow later. _ ” He pauses for a few seconds to breath after the rowdy of words he just spilled. Juyeon hasn’t stopped smiling since he started, moving around the room to get all the items he was naming. “ _ Is that okay, Juyeonie? _ ”

“It’s perfect, Chanhee. See you in an hour!”

  
  


…

  
  


Chanhee was right when he said it would be cold tonight. And about the snow, too.

They both meet at Chanhee’s door (Juyeon’s insistence so that the younger wouldn’t have to walk too much, even if he had assured that it was fine for him) and walk downtown to where the big Christmas tree is placed, in the middle of the city’s Main Square.

“You look good.” Juyeon says a little too boldly while they walk. The younger has mixed pink and white on his outfit, his clothes being the complete opposite of Juyeon’s mostly dark ones. He’s wearing a beret like the first time they met, this one being fluffy and white. Juyeon thinks it’s adorable, but no more than him.

“Thank you! You do, too. Good thing that you called, God knows what you would be wearing if you hadn’t!” Both of them laugh, Juyeon feeling more comfortable than ever.

They reach the Main Square a little too early, so they decide to do some shopping before the lightning show starts. Juyeon buys Chanhee a little bracelet, and Chanhee gives him a cat plushie claiming that  _ they are identical! _ Juyeon feels like he’s at home when he spends time with Chanhee. Tonight, under the fairy lights that decorate the streets along with the recently fallen snow, smiling like an angel, he looks like a dream come true.

However, the time runs extremely fast, and with that, Juyeon’s nerves start to increase. He has a plan, but doesn’t know to what extent it will work. Or if he will even have the balls to tell Chanhee what he feels for him. 

He hopes that he won’t back up.

“Oh, Juyeon, look! It’s starting now!” He jumps next to him just like the children surrounding them are doing, pointing excitedly at the tree. 

The square is crowded, incredibly so. 

Still, the only person Juyeon can see is the man in front of him.

He is not shy to grab Chanhee’s hand and pull him closer to his body, getting drunk on the light emanating from his round eyes. Like that, his hand covering Chanhee’s way smaller one, they start watching the lights show.

It’s truly beautiful, the tree lights changing colors and patterns following the rhythm of the Christmas carol that is playing. Chanhee gets closer to Juyeon at some point of it, clinging onto his side and enclosing both his arms around Juyeon’s own, his head resting on his shoulder. The heat coming from his body keeps Juyeon from shivering, so he’s thankful for the touch. Also, he can feel the way Chanhee’s torso expands and contracts with each steady breathing. It’s a gentle reminder that the boy next to him is real, alive. 

That’s what motivates him to do it. What he has been dying to do since the first day.

The lights are blue when he raises his free hand to lift Chanhee’s chin softly, making the pink-haired look up to him. The shadows on his face dance with the change of the lights, and his eyes shine more than ever. There’s a soft pout on his rosy lips. This time, Juyeon will be able to kiss it away.

Chanhee doesn’t recede when their lips press. On the contrary, he stands on his tippy toes and moves one of his hands to cup Juyeon’s cheek. 

The kiss is probably the softest Juyeon has ever had. Chanhee’s lips taste like his strawberry chapstick mixed with a glint of the coffee they had before, his lips plush and soft against his own.

They move together in unison slowly, Juyeon’s hands finding their place at Chanhee’s waist, the younger ending up wrapping his arms around his neck. They have all the time in the world, so there’s no rush in the kiss. Juyeon thinks he could spend his whole life like this, softly lapping over Chanhee’s bottom lip and letting his tongue play with his own.

None of them want it to end. 

But the sudden fireworks have other plans for them.

The first boom is loud, making them part abruptly, and making Chanhee scream as well. Juyeon laughs at him. The younger punches his chest in response.

Juyeon loves it. Loves  _ him _ .

“That was so scary! Oh my God they should give a warning of these things, there are old people here!” Chanhee puts a hand over his heart, the other one over his forehead, dramatic as ever. “Juyeon I think I’m going to die.”

“Oh, we can’t let that happen, can we?” He wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him up and turning around a few times, as if Chanhee was a little kid. The action makes him laugh like one. It makes him laugh over and over again. It soon becomes Juyeon’s favorite sound.

“I love you so much, Chanhee, do you know that?” He’s looking up at the younger for the first time.

Chanhee’s smile is the brightest he has ever gifted him.

“I love you too. A lot.”

  
  


…

  
  


Now, Juyeon prides himself in making Chanhee smile.

Because his smile is the most beautiful thing in his little world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonsbbin) or on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/moonsbbin).


End file.
